


The Heart of a Nightmare - Introduction

by DragonRose35



Series: The Heart of a Nightmare [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Species, Original Story - Freeform, Species Introduction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Have you ever wondered...?





	The Heart of a Nightmare - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright you guys! So I am bringing to you a Work In Progress original story featuring an entirely original species created by yours truly. These are in fact my own creation and were not inspired by anything drawn by other, far more talented artists. *chuckles*
> 
> Nightmares are a closed species that I'd created a few years ago and have always wanted to do something with, but have never been truly successful. I've drawn some art for them, and tried to create an RPG Maker game for them, but failed in that aspect. I've also tried to make a Visual Novel for this species, but got distracted from that. Not to mention the program I used was rather complicated. *sighs*
> 
> Anyway, now I bring to you guys a hopefully successful story that properly introduces these creatures to you. In the story however, I diverge from their original design a little bit, and you'll see how when I give you the first few chapters. *smiles*
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this, though, and if any of you would like to see some art for this! *purrs*
> 
> Until next time, my doves~! And hopefully I can bring you somewhat regular updates for this. *grins sheepishly*
> 
> ~ D.C.

.0.

Have you ever wondered what becomes of a nightmare after you wake up? The feeling you experience during and after, before the relief takes hold that the nightmare was only a dream. Do they wither away? Fade into nothing?

Or do they become something you can’t see…?

Extraordinary creatures born from the dreams you can never quite remember by sight, but you remember the  _ feeling _ . Creatures that have lived for millions of years, and will live for millions more so long as there is still something living on Earth that can  _ dream _ .

These unique creatures are named from the very things that they are born from- Nightmares. And every one is different. Every creature born with different features: tails, wings, horns, extra growths. Only the same in their eyes- that they have eight of- and their hooves, though they are certainly not creatures of equine origins.

And they live right under our noses. We cannot see them. Cannot hear them. Cannot touch them. But they are there.

They are our  _ guardians _ .

Born of a nightmare from a child’s small, imaginative mind- of a school he loses his way in, a deadly earthquake not quite connected to the story of the dream, and a ferocious white leopard the child dreams of having to tame by himself- there is a beautiful young Nightmare that sleeps in his den. He had been found wandering the sickly streets of a small town in America and was guided to the Tree of Dreams.

With eight beautiful prismatic colored eyes, short soft sleek dark grey fur patterned with leopard spots, and four sleek black hooves, he is small and lithe, unique in his small, but broken bat-like wings; his long, beautiful furred dragon-like tail tipped with the soft bristled pointed brush of a paintbrush, ringed with a beautiful black metal; and small four point antlers atop his head, positioned in between two large, pointed fox-like ears.

They named him Neroka. Curious, naive, intelligent, caring… he sees the world through the eyes of an artist. Adventurous and spirited, always honest, patient and full of life. But he is not without his flaws… for he has little self-worth and always doubts his place in the world, always striving to be  _ perfect _ , thinking he can never be so in the eyes of those he cares for. He sees everyone’s story playing out in front of his eyes every day and always wonders when  _ his  _ will finally begin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for giving this a look over and once more, comments and Kudos are appreciated~!
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
